Midnight Killer
by brokenxinsanity
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 4x16! Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!* Klaus and Hayley get a little... close.
1. I want you stuffed into my mouth

_Moonlight walking, I smell your softness, carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines. I want you stuffed into my mouth, hold you down and tear you open, live inside you, love I'd never hurt you but I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix. I will eat you slowly..._

* * *

"Do you wanna know why I liked that painting?" Hayley wondered.

Klaus had already begun walking away from her, but he stopped and turned, saying, "Well perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul."

"I saw how twisted it really is. And maybe I can relate." Hayley looked up at him with her big eyes as she stepped closer to him.

Klaus had stayed silent before he crossed the distance between them. He towered over her, dwarfing her with his height and the bulk of his body which was clothed in the way of a mortal gentleman. He felt and saw her tremble

"So what's it gonna be?" Klaus had looked her dead in the eye then. "Going..." He paused for a moment, his voice dripping with sensual passion. "...or staying?"

He was standing so close to her that Hayley could feel his breath on her lips. She fought to regain her composure as she stood in front of the hybrid. And then she leaned up on her toes, brushing her cheek against his as she whispered in his ear, "You like to be in control, you tell me."

Silence surrounded them as Klaus stared at her. He remained silent as he raised a hand to her cheek and smoothed his fingers down its softness, Hayley froze, biting her bottom lip.

She was breathtaking in her beauty and her human spirit, he thought, unable to speak as he gazed upon her. Hers was the sort that would not fade or grow jaded with time and years, but flourish, grow more radiant with life and its experience. Hers was a beauty that no other possessed. A beauty he longed to keep, to hide away, to bask in, himself alone. She had become his. He didn't know when, whether it had been the moment her fingertips had touched him when he was hurt, or if it had grown, like a seed, slowing spreading until she had become the root anchoring the shattered pieces of his heart, pulling them tight together until it resembled the organ it should.

She was more than this, a wilting flower. She was stronger than this. But damn it, this hurt.

It hurt because he was the man responsible for making her burn. For making her feel like a woman. It hurt because it had been a trick. An illusion. And it hurt most of all because he did not see her, the woman she was behind the unfashionable mask that she had put up.

He had no conscience or soul. No heart, either. That has broken and died years ago. The leftover pieces had petrified in his chest, leaving stone shrapnel in a black, empty place that felt nothing. Just a yawning void of nothing. And he liked it that way.

He quietness was terrifying her. But then, suddenly, like a cobra, he grabbed her waist roughly, a gasp leaving her lips. He kissed her, hard, pressing her body into his hot, hard one. Oh god, her senses went wild. Her hands gripped his shirt, lifting it above his head and tossing it wherever. Klaus had done the same thing to her, not bothering that he had ripped the fabric in half. Hayley didn't give a shit either. The next thing to go was her bra. The expensive lace was carelessly thrown about.

His hands traveled down to her ass, taking handfuls and lifting her up, slamming her ass onto the table. Leaning down, his lips traced a hot trail of kisses, working on her neck. Klaus inhaled her fragrance, his hand sliding over her shoulder, moving gently over her satin skin to take possession of her breast. Hayley's voice came out as a small whimper.

He could have taken her right then and there, but no. He wanted to torture her a little. He pushed her down, her back hitting the wood table and stripped her of her pants and underwear. She was bare to him, wide open. Sex was a practiced art to him. Each move calculated. His brain always worked while he performed, his body seducing his prey with ease, noting each response of his target. But in one moment, everything had changed. She swept him into a tidal wave of pure sensation, and he willingly let go and let her take him with her. He tasted passion. He tasted emotion.

He tasted a world he'd never imagined, one he could never enter. It was right there in front of him, suddenly open to him. Unexpected. Exciting. Scary. She didn't want soft and gentle. She needed his rough possession, claiming her, branding her, taking her in a firestorm of heat and flame that would end the world around them, leaving them nothing but ashes, clean and fierce and forever welded together. She was temptation wrapped in casual elegance.

Instead, Klaus had slipped a hand down to her nether region and she nearly exploded right then and there as two fingers slipped into her thick, wet inner walls. Hayley grabbed the table tightly, her knuckles turning white at the intrusion. Continuing his torture that he was bestowing upon her, he lowered his head and kissed the apex of her breast where her heart hammered so hard. Hayley's breath came out in a _WHOOSH! _and she nearly lost her mind.

He continued to pump his fingers through her, in and out, in and out, it was becoming delirious to her. A moan escaped her throat and just when she thought she would climax right then and there, Klaus had removed his fingers. She looked up at him through her lashes, her breath coming out in pants. Then the hybrid did something that she thought no one would do. He _tasted _her. The fingers that had been inside of her inner walls were put into his mouth and he sucked the juices off. _Oh heaven help her. _

And then, he surprised her even more by using his vampire abilities to be on top of her. She had one moment to realize what he was about to do before she felt the tip of his erected member begging for entrance to her inner walls. She gasped and stared up at him, right before his mouth claimed hers. His lips on hers was a distraction and he shoved his whole length within her. Hayley cried out against his mouth and Klaus responded by biting her bottom lip, taking it between his teeth.

He thrusted, claiming her juices. Jesus Christ, if he knew she felt like this, he would of fucked her a long time ago. She was so tight and warm. Klaus nearly died right then. Hayley was just getting used to the rhythm when Klaus withdrew almost all the way and then thrust again, bringing a cry of surrender to her lips. There were no words to describe how he felt inside her except that she thought she might die if he stopped. Desire and need drove her onward, ground her against him as though her very life depended upon the release his body promised. She didn't just want him. She had to have him. She needed him more than she needed air or food. The need drove her more than any ambition, more than her desire for revenge, more than her hatred.

He knew how to touch her, how hard to thrust, when to roll his hips, when and how to angle himself so she could not only feel him inside her, but rubbing against her clitoris, brushing, sensitizing. The hybrid knew how to make her agony last, how to suspend it until he would allow her to reach out for it and surrender. And Hayley was just about to cry mercy. He kept thrusting, in and out. She had lost count as his mouth took to working one breast, while one hand worked to kneading her other breast. Her body undulated beneath his palms.

He felt her body tense beneath him, watching as she closed her eyes tight. "Love, look at me." Hayley shook her head stubbornly as her body clenched tighter and tighter. He took her hands and pulled her up against his naked chest, took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Open your eyes."

She reluctantly did, his eyes bore into hers as the final and most powerful wave of her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She dug her nails into her forearms as a cry left her lips, her head lolling back. He kept thrusting, before he, himself, stiffened and he released his seed inside of her. They stayed like that, locked in each other, breathing heavy as her head leaned against his chest.


	2. For those reviewers

For those reviewers that are butt hurt that I didn't include the fact that they love other people or the after sex conversation...

**BIG DEAL.**

It's my story, is it not?

Is your name written next the author? No.

So shut up.

It's called a FAN FICTION for a reason, people.

Chill out.


End file.
